


someone who loves you

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco professes his love to harry in front of all of hogwarts in an attempt to win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone who loves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalxdramione on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emotionalxdramione+on+tumblr).



> lowkey dedicated to emotionalxdramione on tumblr for posting a chat which read:   
> Harry: Draco Malfoy. He hates me.  
> Draco, breaking through the wall: F I R S T O F A L L
> 
> she's magnificent and one of my absolute favorites, give her a follow!

Harry sat in the Great Hall, staring down at his breakfast. French toast, sunny side up eggs, and pumpkin juice. His chin rested in the palm of his hand, and his glasses were balancing precariously on the tip of his nose.

“You sure you’re alright, Harry?” Hermione asked, reaching out to touch his arm. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry. “You’ve been down for weeks.”

“He hasn’t been sleeping, either,” Ron said around a mouthful of hash browns. He pecked Hermione’s cheek as he leaned past her to grab another helping of eggs. She didn’t move to wipe the grease mark off her face. “I mean, you haven’t, Harry. It’s true. Don’t give me that look.”

Harry didn’t think he’d been giving Ron any kind of look, but he supposed maybe he had. It was difficult to tell what kind of faces he was making when the entire world felt numb, like a movie in slow motion.

“Did something happen?” Hermione pressed. Harry couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Something had happened, but he didn’t think either of his friends would understand. After all, neither of them knew about his relationship with Draco, let alone the fact that the war had done too much damage to it to be fixed. The lying, the Dark Mark… it was too much for Harry to handle.

“I know what will cheer you up,” Ron pointed his fork at Harry. “Why don’t we go play some quidditch? I heard Slytherin was having an extra practice this afternoon, but as long as we’re off the pitch before it starts, Malfoy shouldn’t have a problem with it.”

_Malfoy_.

Harry’s insides twisted at the sound of his name. He wanted to scream; to grab the table and send it flying high into the air. He wanted to cause a scene. He felt so incredibly anxious and angry at the same time that he was sure the only way to make the feeling go away was to get expelled. Or have Draco look at him just once.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry dropped his hand to the table. "He hates me." 

 All of a sudden, Harry felt himself being shoved into the floor. His body hit the stone tiles and a sharp pain rocketed up his elbow. 

 "First of all you bloody git!" Draco was looming over him, his hair sticking out in every which way. The bags beneath his eyes were so dark they looked like bruises, and his collar bones poked out from beneath his skin. "I don't hate you! I can't! Even after what you did to me!" 

 "Um," Ron waved his fork in the air to get Draco's attention. "Hi, Ron Weasley here. What?" 

 "Don't act like you don't know!" Draco's fingers were shaking. A hand appeared on Draco’s shoulder - Blaise’s - and he shook it off. "You're probably the reason he did it!" 

 "Did what?" Ron dropped his fork. Harry sat up on the floor and shook his head. 

 "Draco. Don't. Not here-" 

 "No, I'll do this wherever I want to!" Every student and teacher in the hall had turned to look at them, their faces blank. Harry started to stand. "Unlike you, who only does shit in towers in the middle of the night where no one can see!"

 "Draco-" 

 "Harry! Let him talk!" Hermione cut him off. Draco offered her a small smile before turning to face Harry again. Blaise chuckled softly behind Draco and stopped when Ron shot him a dark look. He cleared his throat, and then Draco continued.

 "How in Merlin’s name do you think it’s okay to say something like that?” Draco’s bottom lip was quivering. “Honestly. I don’t understand it. It’s... it’s like you don’t even know me! Or care about me!”

“You know that’s not true, Draco,” Harry whispered. “But you also know I can’t-”

“Can’t what? Be with someone who made a mistake? Be with someone who regrets what they did? Be with someone who is sorry?” Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Be with someone who loves you?”

If someone had dropped a pin in the Great Hall, it would have echoed across the entire space. No one seemed to be breathing. All eyes were on Harry and Draco. It was as if the castle itself was holding its breath;  _waiting_. 

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione was the first to break the silence. “How could you not tell us that you two were-”

“A thing?” Ron finished for her, his cheeks flushed red. He hated confrontation in any form, but especially the _romantic_ kind.

“We weren’t just a thing!” Draco’s voice cracked. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, her brows furrowed in worry. She was starting to tear up as well. “We were together! I loved him! I still do! And I thought he loved me too. Until we got back to school. I’d come back, like he’d wanted. And then he told me he couldn’t handle it anymore. He told me his feelings had changed.”

“You git!” Ron turned and faced Harry, throwing his fork at him. “You used my sister _and_ Malfoy? Do I even know you anymore? Are you using me too? What about Hermione?” his eyes widened. “ _YOU USED US FOR HOMEWORK AND POINTS IN QUIDDITCH I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!_ ”

“Will everyone stop being so ridiculous?” Harry stood up, and looked at everyone in the hall. Professor McGonagall was seated at the headmistress’ seat, calmly eating her pudding and watching. His heart fell. “I didn’t use you guys for anything. I don’t use people. I... I just... how am I supposed to love someone who caused the deaths of so many people? How can I hold him at night when I know that people like Fred and Collin died because of him?”

“Harry,” Hermione stood up, tears falling down her cheeks. “He would have been killed. We’ve all come to terms with that. He did shitty things, we all did. But he isn’t the reason it all started. Voldemort is. He was used, too, Harry. We all were. And if it wasn’t him, it would have been someone else. It could just as easily have been Blaise, or Neville.”

“She’s right, mate,” Neville spoke up. He reached out his hand and high fived Blaise. “We could have been bad asses, mate.”

“I don’t think ‘bad asses’ is the right way to put it,” Blaise chuckled. “But you’re right.”

“I don’t hate you,” Draco said again. “I could never. Even after you left me in the Bell Tower, I still loved you. I still fucking love you.”

“Give him a chance!” Professor Sprout yelled, clapping her hands. A few fellow Hufflepuffs cheered in agreement. Harry felt trapped, but free at the same time. He took a step forward. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, reaching out his hand. “It’s going to take me a while to come to terms with, and I won’t be okay right away. But I’ll try.”

Draco knew that Harry wanted to shake his hand, but he didn’t care. He rushed forward and, grabbing both sides of Harry’s face, slammed their mouths together. The entire hall erupted in cheers and claps. Professor McGonagall silenced everyone. 

“If you please,” she said, a soft smile on her face. “We must all return to breakfast. Breakfast and a show is a novel idea, I must admit, but the house elves didn’t prepare all of this food for it to go to waste. Congratulations, you two. I’m hoping this means I’ll see more of you two together at dinner, and less time together in detention?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos! and feel free to check out my tumblr, draqo-pctter.tumblr.com


End file.
